


My empty soul

by The_Eye_Of_The_Storm



Series: Wings of freedom [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Amnesia, Betrayal, Depression, F/M, Isolation, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Eye_Of_The_Storm/pseuds/The_Eye_Of_The_Storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For gods sake please lend me the courage to take stand against this spell, but how would I do that? Would he help me?</p><p>This fanfiction is about the hopless empty heart of Ymir searching for the exit of the spell making her every day life a hell, the hole fiction takes place in a school training youngsters to fight and to get ready for war. The fic is about betrayal, friendship, depression and lots of other strong feeling binding together lots of charactars in this series but also how trust and loyality could get crushed during a night. There is a chance that the friendships would turn into some deeper feelings, but that would be if by any chance that after some chapters someone would convince me to do so. Since I´m not really intrested in such feelings...it depends on you guys :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My empty soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supportingcharacters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supportingcharacters/gifts), [Lonely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely/gifts), [legerdemain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legerdemain/gifts).



**Week up - first morning**

 

The big damage to my real life had already begun, conflicts every where in nearly every other corner, this life was cursed - but who will undo this spell that´s twisting my heart into a jail, and my thoughts into a fearsome nightmare, which will never end. My eyes drifted over the naked stone flooring where my feet soon will touch the ice freezing surface. My head still leaning forward pressed against my collarbone, the pain of my head´s weight against the thin skin covering my bones was sending signals of pain through my body, but I didn´t mind hurting myself, it was rather a pleasent feeling. Self harm behavior is not extraordinarily feeling since this school isn´t really bothered with our health, rather caring about our military skills.

My sheets where wrapped around my sweating body like a worm, my uneasy sleeping the latest days isn´t natural, either abnormal. It was just this spell, making me sick of every day life, turning the school into a hell fire and my every step like torture. The lose oversized t-shirt had been so wet that the once light gray t-shirt has a much more darker colour that forms squares on my stomach showing of to much of my bodyshape - for my likening. I lifted my arm in mere reflex to put upon my sweating forehead when I noticed the headache sending vibes and signals of pain as drum beat from a snare drum into my boiling brain. My trembling fingers met my shoulder and took a harsh grip around my pointing shoulders, in response my shoulder shifted up in an uneasy attempt to defense itself from the spiky fingers taking a new atempt to attack. My body was uncontrollable since all of it´s parts where attacking each other for no reason. My mind didn´t bother wasting energy on stopping it, since the lilttle energy I had left was being spent on making my body not faint during the training.

The pounding sound of the alarm rang highly into my empty room, my right arm let go of the sheets and threw itself onto the dancing old alarm clock closing it with a clenched fist. The metallic material over the clock, defending it from my punches made a mark across the left side of my little finger. The pink mark giving my brain even more work to stop itself from caring about the pain signals twisting and turning into the inner places of my head.

Likewise every other day my legs kicked off the sheets wrapping around it and turned my whole body 90 degrees in a sitting position on the edge of the bed. By some pure miracle it felt like the freezing stone mosaics gave me some thrill to awaken the ignorant Ymir with her cheeky attitude. As the same moment the t-shirt flew across the room, the kneelong cotton shorts were off in a heap around her bare feet. With a big step she moved from the center of the room to the little hooks hanging on the empty wall, she looked at the once white wallpaper, the colour had overtime slowly faded into a colour almost resembling teawater. I took down my chemise and put the tight clothing over my head down to my waist with a fast swing with my arms around my thin body. The sport-bra where pressing my breasts back to a safe place where they wouldn´t be noticed at all when I´m doing the training. The stone gray overall with my trainee number pressed exactly over my heart, where soon clinging around my body

I pressed those little summer socks over my cold naked feet, the next second my feet where into the comfortable sneakers well adapted to our training. I looked at my hair flowing around my face like a big octopus, my eyes glided throw the room to meet up with my oval comb, just when my hand was about to stretch out to grab it, I saw all this old hair still stuck between each and every small comb teeth, I scowled.

My hands went either way through my hair a couple of times until I put it up in a loose ponytail, and there I was, half awake with untidy hair all messed up and with this inconvenient overall making me look like a garbage collector in the early dead freezing morning during christmas eve. “No wonder no one comes near me if I´ve looked like this latest time period” I hissed to my mirror image with this really ghastly voice making a chill throw my back, “Or maybe that´s what the bitches deserve?” with this tension in the room still remaining after the latset review from yesterday came through my mind. I smiled, this is really silly though, talking to myself, remembering those weird things like an old hag would do in here last years smiling with excitement before getting out of the door.

  
  


**Corridor mess - first meeting**

I saw this guy, with such a tall face he could easily dress out like a horse for Halloween, he resembled such an arrogant brat, a real jackass just bragging about how much he loved himself. The hair was two coloured light brown on top of the head with a much darker shade on the sides. I ran my eyes down from the head of the other guy next to him, he´s brown eyes and face covered with freckles. It made me think about just how awful I looked with freckles, even if he looked quite like a kindhearted person. The horse-faced brat began sweating and just watching my every single move, I tried to look confident not getting really bothered with all this attention I was getting. But I began hearing my heart pounding in my ears all this fuss really bothered me even if I didn’t want it to do. I didn’t really need anyone thinking about me, I just wanted to be unnoticed and no one should never really get obsessed with what I did or who I am. And the depression took the grip over me again, taking away all of my power to resist.

I didn’t mean to get so much attention, I didn’t want them to see me anymore or even remember me. I wanted to get away from this place, and never go back since the memories would come back like a nightmare. I took a hard grip with my right arm around my other arm around the place of my armpit putting them both on my back behind me since I didn’t want these two guys seeing how hard I pressed my nails into the thin skin of my underarm to really feel the pain signals pumping up to my brain. The grief and sadness I felt began to vanish slowly and I felt my confidence rise just slightly to that level it will be called “Ymir's characteristic.”

I began slowly to walk away from this big mess towards the front door that leads to the garden where we always assemble. The problem was, the guys who was infront of me was also heading that way and then they were on the way out. I moaned heavily and started walking in that direction just a couple of steps ahead of my position. I was just about a meter from them and they was still watching me like i was prey. The saliva in my throat got stuck and I began to swallow time after time to finally make it go down my gullet. It hurt, but not as much as it hurt in my heart seeing this odd type of people making me an object to guard and watch every single step off.

The horse-faced guy which I´ve never seen had really an ugly morning face and looked like he had been ripped out of the bed buy some weird force banning him from sleep. He watched me closely and I felt a bit anxious, wanting to leave this place but at the same time wanting to know this guy. Our eyes met for a couple of seconds, but he soon broke the eye contact to look at his friend making such a dazed face looking so blameless and defenseless. My heart smiled just some seconds until that guy with yellow-like eye colour put his eyes back at me. I took a deep breath out from my nose not opening my mouth trying my hardest to not look upset, just as if it was normal morning irritation.

I prayed for the clock to ring, giving an excuse to walk away from this cold corridor all creeping with movements like someone trying to tear your skin off. It rang, loud and clear, I saw this odd couple of guys just making their run when they heard* the screaming sound of the school clock, meaning it was time to assemble . Not caring much, I walked pass the now empty corridor outdoor to see the lines being arranged and ready to start in a couple of minutes or so.

  
  


**The assemble - the mob**

****

Never would I thought in my most imaginative dreams that this would happen, being used to how this life was going in a never ending circle is something most of the students most have noticed at this point. I felt something pressing coldness into the bare skin of my throat every time I swallow. My hair raised up my skin and I felt the coldness again, and again. My hands lifted to enclose the small necklace pendant, and as I took it out of my overall watching the details carefully. My eyes were going in the same circle like the snake biting it´s own tail in a evil circle that never ends. I heard this voice hiss something and I raised my voice to see the guy from the morning standing next to me, he raised his narrow eyebrows in a questioning expression. I huffed (osäker på detta ord...men när man andas ut luft från näsan så att det låter typ huff) out letting the cold air around me heat up with the warmth of the little cloud of air coming out of my nose. My eyes got paralized with my breath disperse into the cold air, watching it carefully disappear into the void around me nearly swallowing me up when I heared his voice again. I woke up from my daydream just before I could see the void around me devour me into it´s emptiness.

“You ‘kay?” my left ear heard someone saying that when my brown eyes drilled into his yellow like trying to scare him off me when I soon noticed it was the tall faced boy from before. My eyes lost it´s object and I was kind off lost in his face, he´s eyes still analysing me as I noticed my heart beat loudly in my ears because of the amount of oxygen still trapped in my throat as I let it out loudly. I grinned, “Why wouldn´t I?” I gave him a cold gaze as my attention was back to the general shouting out all of his complaints about how useless we would be in a real war.

The assembly continued with psychological therapy telling us to never abandon the monarchy and offer up our lives for the sake of the king´s will. Making us just forget what life really is, and to accept how hopeless our position is against the king, I sighed highly and clear making the next second dozens of eyes change their attention to me, I murmured an excuse letting the tension around me and relax a bit. I can´t remember how long we stood at the same position but considering the usual schedule it most have been around 5 hours atleast. My knees were just about to fall when I changed standing position waiting around in the same position another couple of minutes until I changed. I gave this guy at the left of me a glance seeing him looking quite shaken and restless looking in around himself in the thin air giving out angry glances at everything around him.

“The territory around the war area isn´t people-friendly so mistakes are not tolerated under any circumstances, you´re chosen specialized in your own catogory making up teams of 6. But now, you useless rats, you are going to train up your body fit to the extent of making every single muscle ready to fight at will. To even make a stand against your enemies” his voice was loud and determinded, making everyone just accepting their fate, the tension between his speeches while it was quite was so sedative and I loved it, making every single person melt the force in his words. “How´s the enemy, sir?” I couldn´t believe it but I saw the horseface making an effort to obtain even a little information about the outside world still holding his hands tightly against his chest in a perfect salute, pressing his right fist into the place where the heart is located while the other arm was put on his back.

“And who the hell are you?” yelled the instructor to the guy, my eyes noticed the heigt difference when Keith Shades, the instructor were just some centimeters from the guy´s face yelling at him while his saliva where spread in different directions, most of the drops landing on the tall-faced brat. “I´m male 17565” he shouted nearly as loud as the instructor, giving the rest of the squad eager of hope to rest atleast a day or so. I was shocked and when I heard the friend of the horseface making another attempt to help his friend, his freckeld face flushing up a bit, with anger and determination, “Yeah, how´s the enemy, sir?”. The instructor went up to the other guy giving him a long seemingly deadly gaze, as he shouted back in his face the freckeld one was a bit taller than the instructor and somehow he was being so small infront of him. “And how the fuck are you?!” the change of expletive making the voice of the instructor even louder and angrier. “Male 17870” a sweat drop gliding down from his forehead to the jawbone and dropping exactly between the small gap of space between the two figures screaming at each other.

“Sir, could you answer the question...please?” my voice cracked in the end to put it up in a better way I added a please? The attempt failed and ended with me making even a bigger mess than before. I bit my lips hard enough to make them bleed and I felt the warm fluid reach the area under my lips when my tongue stretched out to lick up the blood and sip up all the blood making it´s way out to freedom. Before he was back to mine and horseface´s line the blood flow stopped and just a scar over my underlips splitting it up into remained. “All of you fuckers want to get notifications or what?” he bursted out more to himself than us, giving me gazes as he noted the two other guys names. “And you miss, which fucker are you?” he scolded out, grinning a lil making me see the whiteness of the canines in the edge of his smile. “Female 17263, sir…” I thought twice about saying this, all this was an attempt to save those two dorks from trouble making up twice as much fuss as them, I decided to spit it out. “...I´m the fucker who´s intrested in why you´re making us do this rubbish with no explanation”, the breath was stuck into my throat, this was really the end. I just hope they make it fast and clean, maybe a shot in the head would be nice? I closed my eyes to collect myself before the last seconds of my life. I heard them all around me whispering, “yeah, why are we doing this” “She is right, isn´t she?”, “What an excellent hope bridge she has built”, “Awesome, now we´re not hopeless rats anymore” and more hope was spread through the squad and I felt relief and some guilt to the commanders trying to hold down the little mob striving for it´s rights.

  
  


**A blessed goddess - lost in circles**

****

“You made it quite big didn´t you?” I saw him smile continusely taking a shorter guy´s shoulder with one grip pressing him against himself in a kinda weird yo-bro-we-made-it-didn´t-we hug? The other guy just nodded and tore himself from the horseface to get going to a blondy, girl looking guy with big blue honest eyes making the opposite of how he looked, a girl came beside him and they walked passed the fuss to the front lines of the crowd. I just hissed a word which came out as a weird combination of sure and yeah, it was pronounced sueah. I walked to a corner of the hole fuss feeling kind of ill when I pressed my arms around my stomach trying to stop the illness from spreading further up my esophagus. “You don´t look too good, are you sure you should be here?” a thin voice looked at me just some inches above my head, she was short and looked like a goddes with blond hair and blue eyes looking angel-like caring about how I was doing.

I coughed before making my throat clear to express the words that I´m not even sure myself would be, “Err...yeah? I´m just tired or so” I listened to the pathetic excuse I´ve made and just closed my eyes of the shame, to much attention at me, to much fuss around me, I was totally panicking and didn´t know how to respond to my body´s appeal for help and for leaving this and just pull the duvet over my head and sleep some hours. “I´m really sorry, I didn´t mean to interrupt your...eh…” I just huffed out more smoke watching it vanish again from my nostrils when I thought about how pitiful this girl must be to make up all of this “good girl character”. Such a big lie her life has life turned into, I looked her straight in the eyes, trying to concentrate at some spot to tell her how hopeless it is to try doing this shit, this playing shit, making everyone some important human being and care about their safety making an advertisment about how kindhearted she was to offer up herself for this person, and that person. I moaned from the illness spreading across my stomach, sending more signals to my head that I tried to ignore.

“Listen princess, don´t try to force yourself into being someone, don´t let anyone take your right to be the person you really are, claim your real self and hold on to it no matter what….wait a sec” I took my hands around the back of my neck reaching for the little knot to unloose the tie and by holding the both edges of the strand in each hand holding it infront of me making the blond girl´s eye light up a bit, when she reached out her hand to touch the little snake pendant with her slim fingers to feel every detail. I grinned a lil and told her, “Do you see the simile between you and the snake?” I was extremly kind to her for some reason. In some point I thought about just leaving her with that question but her thinking face changed my mind in an instance, “It´s an evil, never ending circle you see, when the snake bites it´s tail it´s trapped there it´s a hard step to loosen the bite, it will hurt much….” I paused thinking about how much nonsense I really was going to spit out, filling her brain with crap. “...he must be really gutsy to make such a big move, sometimes it takes time to finally make up one's mind to open up the circle and maybe...begining a new?...don´t try to force the opening, take your time to find yourself before making up a new circle, don´t you think?” I became calmer by just talking with her, I didn´t like how she was trying to force herself liked by not accepting herself, I would never let anyone choose how I should be, neither should she.

**A helping hand - the spell**

I felt good helping three people, being so social as I´ve ever been in a long time, but in the same time the panic and my illness grew bigger when people left me, or I left them. There was two choices, the spell just left me two, being so social that I didn´t feel the panic when I was alone, meaning I would never be alone. Or being alone so the panic wouldn´t come after my social attempt for being friendly. And since I´m not going to show my weak-side, or the spell, I won´t bother anyone with my problems and by hanging up to them around their heels I chose the other option.

I just waited for the fuss to calm down, but it didn´t, it just became worse. People came towards me told me something that I perceived like murmur, I didn´t really notice when the horsefaced guy told me the training day was over and it was the first day off in decides. I didn´t know why, but a kind of force made my skin raise on my back and my shoulders was pressed back in a really nervous position making it all feel so akward, my fingers trembled before this magic pressure making the dizziness even worse. “Huh..” I didn´t really understand the power of this power then, but as more time I spent trying to understand it, trying to get used to the pressure, the more dizzy I felt, and I somewhat needed more of this power.

“Thanks for back then, you really saved us” he smiled, in the same time scratched his neck making his nails rub against the skin of the area under his dark brown hair. The smile was really true and honest until it turned into a quite laughter that was giggling and he´s eyes wheren´t really focused of happiness like it was for some seconds, something bothered him but I didn´t know what. ”What is it?” I couldn´t help but notice how distracted he was, and in the same time trying to make the people around him not notice by covering it up with grins, smiles and laughter when it really got bad. He´s head sank a little and I kind off felt bad for asking this, it felt like the force around him increased in one direction and the air pressure was so hard that breathing became a challenge. I gasped for air calmly but tried at the same time not show how much it all affected me. After some minutes off gasping I noticed his eyes on me watching my throat, nose and mouth moving aimlessly for air, he laughed and the tension was back to normal.

“Social Phobia?” he lowered an eyebrow and raised the other in a wondering facial expression and at the same time smiling continusely. “Dunno...I can´t remember ever checking something like that up, do you?” I did really want to know if I was the only one with amnesia, I couldn´t remember a thing from all this years, 4 years of hell, and I still was clueless about who I really am, I sighed. “No, I can´t really remember anything from the time before that either, you think...maybe they...messed with our memories?” he was confused, and to straight in his words, if they heard him? What would they do? “Are we even allowed to say things like that?” I felt calmity and relief when I was talking to him, somehow he felt like someone dependable and trustful, I hope I´m not wrong. I´ll give him one chance, best for him to not screw it up, I think I´ll manage to smash him to bits, not literally but somehow hurt him to the same extent that he hurt me.

He was quite some seconds then his eyes began to glide around just like he was trying to tell someone something in a code with his eyes, I though it was kind off dumb, but it looked unique and I couldn´t describe it within words, since it looked like he was hunting a fly, but in the same time doing lots of expressions. Maybe it could be described as some kind of stum theatre? I grimaced and somewhat his face turned serious and he gave me a long gaze before continuing saying “You need a hand to get up?” smiling the same fake smile as before, meaning he hid somthing. Was it from me? Did I ask to much? Was I really doing something wrong? What was he up to?

  
  


**Closer to the truth - an attempt to freedom**

I decided to take his hand and let him lead me to wherever we were going, my plans for a day off would probably be to mope around how dumb I was, and really why I didn´t do that instead of that in that situation, why I didn´t ask that instead of that and so on. Really big damn anxiety, making the situation worse. My plans wasn´t really inviting and when my cold hand reached his warmth i began to tremble immediately, I began to cough by some force even if I wasn´t so sick as I seemed to be in that situation. He pulled my arm around his neck, by his hand pressed around my wrist pulling it around the back of his head, lifting me up and taking the arm on my side around my waist. I didn´t like it, I hated it, no one has ever been so near me, I was about to throw up, coughing up brute than swallowing it again. It was horrible and it continued on, the whole way through the mob that was shouting angrily and scolding the teachers, eventually past the doorway and corridor into the bathroom when he lastly loosed the grip around my waist as I hooked down infront of the toilet believing I was going to throw up my innards waiting to feel long sausges getting out as intestines, but it didn´t.

It all suddenly felt better, I looked around the toilet seeing I was in a place I´ve never been in. Dark blue mosaics adorned the little toilet´s walls and it was somewhat giving me a dark and evil feeling, but I didn´t really feel it, because it was nothing compared to the pressure I´d just felt. “Sorry, but now there isn´t anyone hearing this you know” he´s smile was back again, but I felt some sorry tone in his voice telling me to forgive him, I obeyed the voice. “Huh..” I was still dizzy from the sickness I´ve just felt, and the enormous power taking ahold of my stomach fleeping it in and out trying to press out the emptiness inside of my stomach. “I just thought you maybe wanted to know what happened back there, with my weird behaviour..” I just watched when he shook his head and was talking about something else after his little pause, “I thought someone was watching us, and hearing us so….I brought you here?” he was blushing abit, and it all made no sense. “To a toilet? What were you planning?!” I was sure he just used the wrong words, expressing it so damn wrong, but I needed to drag him down because of it, and maybe make him tell me what he wanted to tell from the start?

I hadn´t felt this excited in a really long time, it was all strange, but I felt hope, happiness, success and all other positive emotions that I couldn´t really describe because of the emptiness I felt before them. My heart felt attached to know more, be with him more, and to get to talk to him more. I remembered the spell, though I didn´t know what it was, giving it such a name was ridiculous, but what would you call all of this strange feelings I get to experience? Sixth sense? Maybe….but not really either, because I had no control over it, it was just happening and somehow I managed to understand it, and what it wanted in every situation. Though this was some strange scene, leaing over a toilet with a guy behind you thinking about feelings? There was a glap of silence, I turned my head over to look him straight in the face for the first time.

“No, I didn´t mean it like that...I wasn´t thinking of doing you any harm, I was just talking about how the management may be wrong, and they could have done something towards us...I doesn´t mean there is a us...I mean atleast not yet...but after the last incident, maybe we should keep a low profile? that´s meaning Marco to….not just us two….ehh...Darn it!” he was stressed and searching for the right words, I saw how he struggled to choose the right words, not to destroy the situation even more, I grinned.

“I´m not interested in what they´re planning to do with me, or you, or that freckled guy...what were you trying to say in the start?” when he heard the first words, his shoulders lowered and he relaxed. The pause between the first part of the sentence and the second must have made him even more comfortable because I saw all of that just break into pieces when I asked the question. It was silent again and I heard the mob object and protest even more and louder. I closed my eyes trying to concentrate on the catch-words they were spitting up, but I felt a breeze knock my face with coldness and I opened my eyes, to see a seating face looking down at me, trembling. “Are you about to drop out, are you sick or something?” my voice were first cocky but the gazes he gave me was giving me the thrills, my fingers trembled when I laid my hands on his shoulder making his face directed towards mine, when I slowly said “I felt it, the force, I felt it….you can´t hide it from me, are you going to explain?” I know I was rough, but being nice wasn´t my strongest side, if he wanted a nice person hugging him, telling him it was alright he wouldn´t make me go with him to this place. He would have just made Freckles go with him, since I was here, he didn´t need kindness, it was something else.

“Did you? You´re the first...Marco often says I´m just daydreaming, talking about if he could feel anything, Eren would just call me psycho case so I didn´t take it up much in converations with people, trying to let it as a taboo”. The smile was back, making his teeth show up from under his lips, glancing with whiteness, reaching the edge of his face, from ear to ear. No it wasn´t, somewhere I´ve heard it before, “smiling from ear to ear” but I couldn´t put my fingers on it, so I passed it. “Meaning, you´re telling me?” I just watched his happiness fall a little when my roughness crossed all of his hopes, but I couldn´t help it, I wasn´t a good-person, the blondy from before would probably be someone like that, asking me about my health. Though I don´t like the term good-person or bad-person, because it´s impossible to someone to be entirely good to everyone or entirely bad to everyone, to someone you´re a good person, while to others, you´re a bad. I´ve heared that somewhere too, but I can´t get the grip around this, I can´t remember who said it, neither when this person said it, which circumstances? I didn´t have the answer for it. In the middle of my thought, I heard a tiny voice whispering, “I´ll explain it, to some extent, but then...your going to tell me, how you could feel it”.

  
My brain hesitated instantly but my heart was beating too loud in my ears to understand this, to get a grip about some of all this mysteries around me. “Sure, horseface” I grinned, he spitted out some expletives before he began to tell me about, this force.  


**Author's Note:**

> Oki, this is really my first fiction and I´m too young to try write things that would be as perfect as Like a drum (by Lonely) but I hope it would even make half the fandoms that she has got, *jealousy* jealousy*
> 
> Since this is my first work, I really want people to encourage me to write more, and people to tell me how to get better, since I want to improve. I can´t really put up a date for updates for you guys but I will write more as fast as my school allow me to do so. :) 
> 
> (Me know....no1 will read....without some people that I´ll force >:)) But plzz have patient with me :*
> 
> Now let´s make my thank you list:  
> ♥ Soffpotatis (The corrector of this work...and a big encourager)  
> ♥ Romani (A friend that really got me going)  
> ♥ Mona (A friend irl that supported my mad ideas about all the plots in the story)
> 
> I really want to thank you for your big effort helping me out with this fanfic...supporting me to write more :) I really wanted to gift this fic to all of you but since there was a problem this is just gifted to Soffpotatis (calembourr)
> 
> PLzz click on the kedo buttom and make some comment...I think I´ll be pretty active in the commenting part and I have already began working with Jean´s POV and then Marco´s POV B)  
> Yeah forgot to say...this story does have 3 POV´s 
> 
> Since I´m talking nonsense right now I´ll stop....btw I don´t have a tumblr but I´ll be sure to inform ppl if I make one 
> 
> Hehe thnx for reading :)


End file.
